thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dec18Updates
December 31st, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Best of Cinema Snob - Bloody New Year *Disneycember: Pete's Dragon December 30th, 2018 *Tamara Just Saw: Aquaman *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Holmes and Watson & Vice *Doug Reviews: Aquaman *Disneycember: Don't Look Under the Bed December 29th, 2018 *Tamara's Never Seen: Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer *Disneycember: Frankenweenie *Brad Jones: Me and Mrs. Jones - Winter Games (NES) December 28th, 2018 *Guru Larry: Miniature Arcade Cabinets *Disneycember: Planes *Brad Tries: Krispy Kreme Holiday Doughnuts December 27th, 2018 *Top 5 Best/Worst: Top 5 Craziest Tim Curry Performances *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Aquaman *Disneycember: Thor: Ragnarok December 26th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: To All a Goodnight *Disneycember: Solo: A Star Wars Story *Specials: Merry Christmas 2018 *Disneycember: Teacher's Pet December 25th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Elf Bowling the Movie December 24th, 2018 *Disneycember: Phantom of the Megaplex *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Bumblebee December 23rd, 2018 *Tamara's Never Seen: The Muppet Christmas Carol *Specials: Making of NC - The Nutcracker in 3D *The Cinema Snob: The Best of Cinema Snob - Elves *Disneycember: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Doug Reviews: Mary Poppins Returns December 22nd, 2018 *Disneycember: The Tigger Movie *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Mary Poppins Returns December 21st, 2018 *1st Viewing: The Nutcracker in 3D *Brad Jones: Me and Mrs. Jones - Bible Adventures: David and Goliath (NES) *Specials: The Nutcracker in 3D Bloopers *Disneycember: Hannah Montana: The Movie December 20th, 2018 *Top 5 Best/Worst: Top 5 Reasons Die Hard is a Christmas Movie *Disneycember: Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Brad Tries: Christmas Treats December 19th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: A Christmas Puppy *Disneycember: Black Panther, Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior & Incredibles 2 December 18th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Most HATED Nutcracker Movie Ever December 17th, 2018 *Tamara Just Saw: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *The Cinema Snob: The Best of Cinema Snob - Silent Night, Deadly Night Parts 1, 2 & 3 *Disneycember: Moana December 16th, 2018 *Tamara's Never Seen: Eight Crazy Nights *Sibling Rivalry: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Once Upon a Deadpool *Disneycember: The Lizzie McGuire Movie December 15th, 2018 *No updates posted December 14th, 2018 *Disneycember: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Brad Jones: Me and Mrs. Jones - Bible Adventures: Baby Moses (NES) December 13th, 2018 *Top 5 Best/Worst: Top 5 Best The Spectacular Spider-Man Episodes *Disneycember: Finding Dory *Brad Tries: Coal Candy Canes December 12th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: A Little Piece of Heaven *Disneycember: Recess: School's Out December 11th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Search for Santa Paws *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Better Watch Out *Disneycember: Spider-Man: Homecoming December 10th, 2018 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Schindler's List *Disneycember: The Color of Friendship December 9th, 2018 *Tamara Just Saw: The Grinch *Disneycember: Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Brad Jones: Me and Mrs. Jones - Bible Adventures: Noah's Ark (NES) December 8th, 2018 *Tamara's Never Seen: The Santa Clause *Disneycember: Zootopia *Brad Tries: Mac & Cheese Candy Canes December 7th, 2018 *Disneycember: The BFG *Brad Tries: Taco Bell Chips December 6th, 2018 *Top 5 Best/Worst: Top 5 Best Christmas Horror Movies *Disneycember: Coco *The Cinema Snob: The Best of The Cinema Snob - Freddy Vs Jason December 5th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: A Christmas Kiss II *Disneycember: Lemonade Mouth December 4th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: A Christmas Story Live *Disneycember: Captain America: Civil War *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Possession of Hannah Grace December 3rd, 2018 *Disneycember: Cars 3 *Tamara Just Saw: Twisted Pair *Brad Jones: Me and Mrs. Jones - Wheel of Fortune (NES) December 2nd, 2018 *Tamara's Never Seen: Birdemic *Disneycember: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Christmas Chronicles December 1st, 2018 *Brad Tries: Grinch Pancakes Category:Content Category:Updates